


Wake Up

by meguri_aite



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, M/M, prompt meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meguri_aite/pseuds/meguri_aite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for tumblr meme for <a href="yonha.tumblr.com">yonha</a>'s prompt of college AU aokise. not sure about the college part, because it's aomine, duh :></p><p>
  <i>“Wake up.”</i>
</p><p> <i>“Get out.”</i></p><p>  <i>“Wake up, Aominecchi!”</i></p><p>  <i>“Go to hell, Kise.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up

“Wake up.”

“Get out.”

“Wake up, Aominecchi!”

“Go to hell, Kise.”

“You have a test today, and I need the blow dryer.”

“Blow- bzuh?”

“I know you don’t care about your test, and your professors don’t care about your test, but you need to go there for appearance’s sake - and I absolutely need the blow dryer.”

“Dunhave one. Leave me in peace.”

“As a matter of fact, you do. I brought one here, some time ago.”

“Urgh.”

“Aominecchi, get your head from under the pillow, or I’ll drag you out myself.”

“… try.”

“Okay, I warned– whoa, what are you doing? Let me go, I have to get ready!”

“Shut up, Kise.”

 

* * *

“We’re late.”

“Mmm.”

“Both of us.”

“Uh-huh.”

“I don’t see you repenting.”

“Haha.”

“Thought so. I’ll have you know, I missed my photo shoot. Well, at least now I have time to look for the blow dyer.”

“What do you even need it for? Aren’t you pretty enough as it is, m?”

“Aominecchi!!”


End file.
